We'll never be worlds apart
by Sirius Black 67
Summary: Just a Post Hogwarts Rose and Scorpius love story. Dealing with long distance and fluff. Mentions Albus' life on the sidelines. My first fan fic :
1. Chapter 1

ROSE -12th August,2012

"Rose, you need to stop pacing to and fro. It is giving me a headache!" whined Dominique, my one eight Veela drama queen of a cousin. "You'll have been inseparable for the last seven years of your lives. I assure you six months apart is not a big deal! I know people who have survived long distance relationships for the most part of being together." She continues. ARGH, she's one to tell. She moved in with Mark Woods (yes, the son of famous quidditch player Oliver Woods) the day they graduated from Hogwarts. As for me, my boyfriend of three years and best friend of seven, Scorpius Malfoy has been sent to Albania for the first part of his Auror training. I know what you're thinking now, "you are a witch, you can apparate!" but no; the ministry has strictly enforced secrecy at their training centre. So no one can apparate in and out of that place! My only means of communication are letters. (Atleast the Muggles have Skype. Sigh) Even though it has only been a week I miss him already! Oh, and how I miss kissing him(and everything elsethere in). That's how we our dating initiated actually. Because of a kiss. The Weasely Potter brood was at The Burrow, playing a normal game of truth and dare, when Albus thought it would be amusing to dare our mutual best friend (Scorpius) to kiss me for a whole minute. We obviously thought it would be hilarious because come on, kissing the boy I discussed all my boy troubles with was hilarious. So anyway, (with that smirk of his that makes the butterflies in my stomach dance) Scorp leaned down and placed his lips over mine. And oh boy, the sparks that flew! What started with a simple peck deepened till we both lost control and our tongues became involved. I was completely rattled by my reaction and from the look on his face so was Scorp but the rest of the brood had a look on their faces that best communicated a "HA finally they realize". This kiss made us see we obviously had chemistry. We also were so close that really if we started seeing each other it wouldn't take too long to fall in love. Which we did. Much too soon.

The thing about Scorp is, he gets me. Being a Weasely means being surrounded by a minimum of ten people at all times. It gets hard to ensure everyone likes you by just being you, so I naturally pretend most of the times. Pretend to be a fun, bubbly and sweet girl. Which essentially I am. But I also like spending time alone reading a good book, throwing a few tantrums and having PMS related mood swings or even apparating to random muggle locations for fun. He would not only give me my space when I was in the mood to do these things but also never mocks me based on it. And now we have reached a point where imagining life without him is god damn impossible.

Dominique was sitting on the bed going through some old albums from school. I spot my favorite snow bunny picture at that point. It was taken during the winter when I and Scorp had just started dating. It was such an adorable photo of us in the snow, ne with my furry cape on and his hand around my face. Even Dom sighs at the picture. It was such a memorable day, all of us happily playing in the snow. Except, me and Albus got into a full fledged snow war and (unintentionally ofcourse) he severely damaged my ribs (I have him at my beck and call ever since ;) ). My poor boyfriend, he was so worried that he threw a fit, took me to Madam Poppy and sat with me all night till I got better. Haha, he's a total cutie. Okay, now I'm seriously getting depressed. Time to get over it and get ready for one more of Albus' famous parties! Last one before the two of us leave for Healing school. I'm so looking forward to that. Not only has it been my lifelong dream to be a healer ( I was greatly influenced by the muggle show Grey's anatomy :l), but also its going to be a great distraction from my Scorpius Malfoy withdrawal symptoms.


	2. Chapter 2

SCORPIUS – 12th August,2012

Wow, I always wanted to be an Auror since I met Albus' dad Mr. Harry "the chosen one" Potter and he spoke to us about being an Auror, but honestly 12 hours of rigorous training in the hot jungles of Albania can seriously shatter the appeal to the job. I am exhausted, lying in my bed and that prat Albus keeps sending me his comical dog Patronus telling me how much fun I'm missing out on. So inspite of my not being there I know everything about his "End of Summer party"(how I wish for summer to end in Albania!). And not once but thrice he has reminded me that my girlfriend is looking super hot in her bikini top and skirt. And how guys won't stop hitting on her. Really after today I have a good mind to hit him. SO Hard.

That girl was too hot for her own good. And I hadn't imagined I would miss her this bad. Usually I have the emotions of a teaspoon but when it came to Rose, my mind was never logical. i actually doubt that my mind had any say over my heart and ofcourse …other parts! This was going to be a long 6 months. But I am not going to give up on my one true passion. My parents are (DUH) extremely annoyed with me for choosing to be an auror rather than accepting the comforts and lifestyle joining the family business offers. Another patronus! AHH, oh wait it is from Rose this time. "I miss you Scorp. Oh and Te amo" I smiled at her message. Te Amo meant I love you in Spanish. That's how she had told me she loved me for the first time because she thought I wouldn't understand. Which I didn't. Till I looked it up in the library. After which we went and had amazing classroom (empty naturally) sex for the first time. And well that ritual( the tea mo bit, not classroom sex) kind of stuck. I have been with so many girls in the past but really being with Rose is just easy. No drama, no silly expectations and no crying (but her PMS tantrums nearly make up for that part). We are both ambitious, non clingy independent individuals. That's why I probably feel if anyone can make six months apart work, we can!

Rose (inspired by a muggle movie. Honestly muggles really make an impression on her. Movies, tv shows and recently that actor Channing something she's been obsessing over) has asked me to write a weekly letter, telling her about everything that happens here while she is going to do the same from Healing school. Hopefully time passes by really fast because once I go back to London, I'm going to come in inheritance of my trust fund and an awesome penthouse on Regent Street. I plan to ask Rose to move in with me!

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, the prat sent me another message. His patronus relaying the message with stammers just as drunk Albus would have said it. Oh, how I wish I could curse remotely…


End file.
